


Luna and the Starbeast

by Mr_Macguffin



Series: The Adventures of Luna Lolaretta, Girl of the Far Future! [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Lolicon, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Macguffin/pseuds/Mr_Macguffin
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character
Series: The Adventures of Luna Lolaretta, Girl of the Far Future! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696438
Kudos: 16





	Luna and the Starbeast

Space screamed as its very fabric was torn, Opening like a bloody eye upon its side; a ship speed away from the horrendous hole in reality, flames and crimson nebulae gushing out behind it!

Ugly and damaged, the star-vessel drifted through the void, a stout thing of ridged duratitanium, white hot spikes protruding from the crafts short length, and at its back end one of three spheroids seemed to have burst into a wreck of rent alloy, eldritch energies spewing from it. 

Shooting out from an entrance at the unseemly starship’s wide battering like tip was a much smaller vehicle, no less unsightly than its progenitor, its engine spewing a tail of hot plasma as it accelerated with seemingly urgent haste.

Two more such vessels raced away from the damaged mothership, chasing after the first, glittering beams firing from their hulls.

To and fro the lead ship danced about as it dodged its hunter’s attacks, the streams of deadly light never once striking.

For hours this celestial dance continued as the three rocketing craft speed through the void, until finally they came upon a planet, a turquoise jewel upon the sparkling velvet blackness of space, a thin ring of icy rocks orbiting about it like a shining pearl neckless.

“Come On Guys!” Luna Lolaretta shouted gleefully as she ran through the blue foliage, full pink lips curled up in an excited grin upon her adorable heart shaped face, tanned and dusted with freckles, large purple eyes shining as she continued “The Ship Crashed This Way!”

Luna continued running through the tropical jungle, a white sun shining down through the canopy onto the six-year old’s lithe young figure, clad in a pair of red panties clinging to her pert butt, and a belly exposing top of synthetic white material that matched the sprinting child’s leather boots and gloves.

Sweat ran down the skimpily dressed child’s soft exposed skin as she rushed towards a rising pillar of smoke, the intricate bun of blond hair atop her little head somehow staying in place.

“Wait Luna!” Another equally young girl shouted, charcoal black hair braded with jewels swaying, the pink skin of her sweet oval face flushed from running in silver sandals that matched the thin straps wrapped about her lovely young body, and leaving little to the imagination; with golden eyes wide Deja Valentine exasperated “I’m not wearing running shoes!”

“I Think That’s The Least Of Our Concerns Val!” Cried a third girl that was a little older, twelve at most, and more conservatively dressed, wearing a long sleeved tunic leading down to a flaring skirt, the swells of her budding breasts stretching out the tight red fabric; bare brown legs that were surprisingly shapely for a preteen sprinted effortlessly behind the other two girls, not a bead of sweat marring Aster Joans’ worried young face or curly crimson mane as she continued to cry out questioningly “Should We Really Be Running Towards A Crashed Ship, It Could Be Dangerous!?”

“That’s Exactly Why We Need To Go Aster, Someone Could Be Hurt!” Lolaretta argued, excited grin not convincing Joans and Deja of her sincerity, the look of doubt they gave the blond making her add “Also I’m Really Curios Who They Are!” 

The three adolescent girls hurriedly running through the blue jungle were explorers, specifically Luna, who like her parents was a member of the ‘Society of Xenobiological Habitat and Ecosystems Recreation’ on Earth’s moon, a group endeavoring to study and preserve alien life and habitats.

Deja and Aster were Luna’s best friends in the galaxy, the pink martian practically her sister, being raised together since hatching; and not long after that meeting the older preteen on one of her parents expeditions to a heavy-world colony. 

Lolaretta and her two best friends had been studying the local wildlife of this planet; a nameless but beautiful world sparsely populated by white beached archipelagoes, and had been enjoying each other’s company while doing so for about a metric-week.

Earlier that day the three girls were playing naked on one of those warm beaches when they saw a ship streak down through the sky, thrusters burning madly to soften its decent before crashing upon the far side of the large isle that the young threesome was on.

Probably more excited than she should have been and without hesitation, Luna had gotten dressed, the curious blond speeding off into the jungle before her friends were barely able to do the same, all three heading towards the planets strange new visitor.

“I told you this was a bad idea!” Joans whispered sharply as she, Lola and Deja peaked out from behind the foliage, her blue eyes wide with fear at what she saw.

A deep gouging trench of dirt and sand ran along the beach, filling with water by the oncoming tide, leading up to a smoking wreckage of an ugly looking space-pod; though that was not what worried the dark-skinned red-head, who muttered out with dread “Are those who I think they are?!”

Three figures were searching about the wreckage, they looked like large bipedal lions or tigers, belts of weapons hanging about their hairy muscled bodies, hard scales armored the fearsome aliens’ wide backs, leading down too long flat tails that dragged heavily through the sand, and which had inspired humanities name for them.

“Manticore.” Luna muttered, a look of unfamiliar seriousness upon her calm face, even so, the girl’s purple eyes shone with curiosity as she asked to no one in particular “What are they doing so far from their territory?”

“It looks like their searching for someone.” Valentine’s sweet voice sounded like a tiny mouse’s as she tried not to attract the aliens’ attention “Maybe one of their crewmates?”

“No way, look at those weapons!” Aster responded in a hushed whisper, nearly sounding panicked, slim curvy body shivering despite the warm breeze from the jungle blowing across her back “Their hunting for something!”

“What tho?” Deja muttered her yellow eyes nervously scanning across the beach for the hunter’s mark, as the threesome’s hiding spot was slowly cast by a large shadow.

“Something big with blue fur and sharp teeth?!” Lolaretta stated sheepishly with wide eyes gazing upward, after having turned to look over a bare freckled shoulder, feeling as if something was behind her.

The worried expressions on Joans’ and Valentine’s young faces drained away along with their color, before slowly turning around with large doey eyes filled with fear, and indeed seeing something big, with blue fur, and sharp grimacing teeth.

“WHY DID YOU SCREAM!!?” Deja Valentine screamed, running for her life through the blue jungle, the other two girls fleeing beside her as bolts of energy flew overhead “SCREAMING MADE IT WORSE!!”

“I’M SORRY!” Cried out Aster in response, tears running down her soft brown cheeks, button nose runny as she added chokingly “I-IT WAS RIGHT BEHIND US!”

“WELL NOW THEIR RIGHT BEHIND US!!” Val shouted back, referring to the three manticore making chase and firing their blasters at the three girls, though the little martian felt bad about yelling after glancing at her friends tear stained face, and deciding to change subjects, still yelling over the weapons fire “SPEAKING OF WHICH WHERE DID THE BIG THING GO!”

“THAT WAY!” Luna shouted, pointing a slim gloved finger forward, in the exact direction the fleeing threesome was running.

“WHERE CHASING IT!” Valentine exclaimed, looking at her blond friend as if she had gone crazy, Luna simply stating in response “THE MANTICORE DON”T SEEM TO LIKE IT MUCH EITHER AND-!!”

Before Lolaretta could finish shouting her reasoning, one of the bolts of energy flew past, striking the base of a palm-tree like organism, its ivory trunk falling over from the blast into the path of the girls, all three of them shouting with surprise as they tripped over the collapsed log.

“Fff, ouch!” Luna breathed as she pushed herself up, rubbing her small noggin after it smacked into the not so soft dirt, before looking up and seeing the end of a plasma barrel.

Three manticore surrounded the young girls sprawled about on the ground, looking up at their assailants with wide eyes, Aster herself looking as if she was going to create a whole river of tears.

Suddenly out of the foliage a blue blur rammed into one of the aliens, sending him flying.

Before the other two manticore could react the blue beast spun about, a heavy tale taking the legs out from one, before slashing out with a mighty paw at the others head, the mere force of the impact knocking the scaled hunter out.

Startled faces of the three young explorers stared at their sudden savior, a large blue furred beast with pale stripes; standing on six powerful limbs, the fierce animal gazed with intelligent black eyes at the unconscious manticore, baring large teeth at them as he growled with a deep rumble, fleshy blue spines rising from his back in hostility.

“err, thanks!” Luna exclaimed as she and her friends hesitantly stood up, swiping the dirt off their small bodies, the girls jumping when the beast roared sharply in response before stalking away into the brush.

“I guess following him is a good idea.” Muttered the little martian, Lola simply nodding in response, following the animal’s trail, after hearing the shouts of another party of manticore on the hunt, searching for their prey.

Aster, still sniffiling from all of the sudden terrifying events found silver gloved fingers interlacing with hers, the red head looking up to see Valentine looking at her with a soft smile.

“Come on, we don’t want to get caught again!” Deja uttered supportively to her friend, Joans nodding in response with a sniffle and a smile, the two girls going into the jungle after their friend hand in hand.

“Ugh, I Never Want To Run Again!” Valentine groaned with exasperation as she slumped against the wall of a cave before practically collapsing onto the ground, her soft pink skin drenched with sweat.

“Did we lose them?” Asked Joans nervously, crouching in the caverns center to set up a lamp, the heavy worlder still having not broken a sweat from running all day, though her eyes and nose were puffy from crying earlier.

“For the moment I think.” Luna muttered, as she peeked out through the cave’s entrance, pursing her pink lips while gazing back into the natural stone chamber, purple eyes falling on its fourth occupant, stating “But we have to figure out how the manticore are tracking our furry friend, or they’ll find us sooner or later!”

“Well I think it’s obvious enough, He Stinks!” Exclaimed the little pink martian, scrunching up her tiny nose as she continued “The manties can probably smell him halfway across the island.”

Deja’s observation was more than accurate; the entire cavern was filled with a thick poignant musk emanating from the blue furred beast, who was curled up like a dog, resting, though the spines upon his back were still raised.

“Yes but why though?” Lolaretta asked, the adolescent xeno biologist tapping her dainty chin in thought “It isn’t like it would be advantageous for hunters to smell him!”

“Finished!” Aster stated with a satisfied smile, as the little lamp began glowing with a warm light that filled the entire cavern, the preteen smoothed out her skirt before sitting, curling up brown knees to her chin thinking aloud “Maybe they injected him with something?”

“Well that’s easy enough to check.” Luna stated before standing up and confidently strutting towards the blue beast.

Growling with a deep rumble, the fierce animal barred its teeth at the young blond as she approached, who calmly dropped to her knees at arm’s length, Deja and Aster gazing with worry.

Reaching out slowly with a slim arm, Lola placed her small leather clad palm on the beast’s large dog like snout, his rumbling growls disappearing at the gentle contact.

Seeming to accept and understand the little xenobiologest’s intent, the alien animal turned his large head to the side, presenting his mighty furred neck to her.

Smiling with success, Luna reached out and began petting the beast, running her small fingers through his luxurious blue pelt.

“So soft.” Lolaretta muttered as she continued to pet the large animal, whose spines slowly lowered as he began to enjoy the touch of the little blonde’s small hands.

Pulling a gloved hand away from the soft fur, Luna gestured to her friends who were still starring nervously “Come on guys, help me pe- err search him!”

Looking at each other before doing so, Aster and Deja walk slowly towards fierce beast, kneeling beside their fearless friend, and hesitantly reaching out to pet the large deadly animal.

“Wow he is soft!” Valentine squeaked as she ran her silver gloved hands over the nape of the beast’s neck, Joans doing the same across his large furry back, the red head commenting demurely while running bare fingers over his broad back “strong muscles too.”

For a few moments the three adolescent star explorers continued to pet the mighty beast, all the while the thick musk emanating from him grew stronger, filling the small cave and the girls’ small nostrils.

“Oh, I found something!” Aster exclaimed as she pulled her hand away from the animal’s powerful hindquarters, holding up a small silver dart with a hollow needle at its tip.

“Let me see?” Lolaretta asked, the older preteen handing over the little syringe as they both continued to pet the broad side of the blue beast’s muscled torso. 

Inquisitive purple eyes closely observed the small dart, Luna muttering out “There was definitely something in this that was injected into our friend, the question is what?

At that moment, finding that he had enough on being petted on his back and head, the blue beast rolled on his side, revealing his stomach to the three girls, who all gasped with wide eyes at what they saw.

Lifting his hind legs to give the girls better access to give him belly rubs, the large blue beast had also revealed to the three adolescents his genitalia.

Four blue furred testicles as big as the little star explorers’ heads throbbed between the animals muscled hind-legs, and further up his stomach were two large sheaths from which the tips of fleshy red rods poked out, a thick frothing fluid leaking from them.

“Well that explains the smell!” Val breathed, a powerful wave of musk filling the cavern as it emanated from the beast’s massive dripping member, nearly overwhelming the three juvenile girls’ senses and causing a throbbing heat to rise within their puerile bodies. 

“The dart must have been filled with a stimulant that would send him into rut!” Luna muttered excitedly, a lustful fire filling her large purple eyes as she continued “It be easy to track him with a pheromones he’s giving off!”

“Well how do we stop it, at this rate the manties will definitely sniff us out?” Joans asked with worry as she bit her plump lower lip, slim hips involuntarily rocking back and forth as the preteen’s body was suffused with the beast’s intoxicating scent.

Grinning, Lola simply reached out to caress the animal’s blue furred sheath in response to her friend’s question, the young red-head taking another sharp breath as the two thick crimson cocks extended further out at the gentle contact “Oh.”

A deep growl rumbled deep within the beast’s chest as Luna continued to run her small hand down one of his broad sheaths, massive fleshy logs sliding out from them as they got longer and harder, carnal musk choking the girls’ senses.

“Their quit large.” Breathily stated Deja, her golden eyes half lidded with the lustful warmth quickly filling her little pink body, nipples stiffly poking through her scant silver attire, adding as she reached out slowly to one of the animal’s meaty lengths “Bigger than your arm Aster.”

“mmm, and such big testicles too!” Luna cooed sultrily, the blond xenobiologest placing her tiny glove hand under one of the blue beast’s beefy nuts, feeling its churning weight as she hefted the organ up, commenting clinically “His emission out-put must be really impressive!?”

Raising a small brown hand to her mouth to bite on a single nail, Aster Joans nervously looked over her shoulder before reaching out to join her friend in fondling the mighty animal’s quad of massive balls, gaining another hearty growl of pleasure from him as his throbbing red pipes continued to unsheathe from their confines.

After a few moments of penile groping from the three lustful young girls, a pair of massive knots popped out from the beast’s sheaths at the base of his two monstrous red dicks, marbled with blue veins, and leading up to pointed glans, ridged with fleshy barbs.

“He seems to be fully erect!” Luna breathed as she pulled her small hand away from the animal’s slick turgid length.

Standing up Lolaretta hooked leather clad thumbs into the waist bands of her red panties, then bending over enticingly as she pulled them down around slender tanned legs, Aster and Deja looking at her unsurprised even as the red-head commented “Really, you don’t think you should take this a bit slower?”

“We need to help him get out of rut if we want to get rid of the scent!” Lola explained logically as she stepped out of her scanty attire, the sopping little slit between the adolescent blonde’s legs and the erotic smile on her adorable face hardly lending credence to the argument “And this is the quickest way to do it!”

“Something tells me there’ll be a whole new scent for the manties to track in a bit.” Valentine commented as the sultry xeno-biologist faced away from her friends, getting down onto gloved hands and freckled knees.

Waving her tiny pert butt at the beast, Luna reached between her slim spread legs, placing a dainty finger on either side of her small hairless sex, and spreading apart her puffy labia to reveal the steaming pink folds within as she muttered lustily “Come and get it big guy!”

Nostrils upon the animal’s large blue snout flared as he caught the scent of Lola’s exposed and needy puss, releasing a near predatory growl as he practically jumped onto his six large paws, forcing Deja and Joans to hurriedly scoot out of his way.

Striding towards Luna’s young bent over body, the beast brought his nose close towards her wetly presented hole, sniffing it in a most dog like fashion.

Lolaretta gasped with a shiver as she felt the animal’s hot breath, which turned into a sudden mewl of carnal pleasure as he opened his toothy maw wide, and licked her sopping slit with a huge tongue, the broad pink muscle spreading the little blonde’s pussy petals wide.

Hot saliva and bumpy flesh dragged over Luna’s little throbbing clit as she squealed into the cavern’s stone floor, even more so when the fat oral muscle traveling upwards between the crying star-explorer’s bubbly butt-cheeks, and ran against her puckering anus.

Aster and Deja oohed as they watched the beast’s impressively long tongue continued dragging across their mewling friend’s young nether holes in one seemingly endless lick, green and gold eyes filled with lust at the implication of such an impressively large and prehensile oral organ.

At last the animals tongue finished its carnal journey across Lola’s adolescent anus and cunt, her little upturned ass twitching with pleasure from such powerful stimulation, a dumb smile on her face.

Licking his chops as if he had just had a succulent meal, the blue beast stepped over Luna, his massive body complete overshadowing her small twitching form.

“OH!” Lolaretta’s little blond head shot up with a gasp, as she felt to two thick fleshy tips of huge alien beast cock press into her ass-hole and sopping cunny.

Moans of indecently carnal pleasure escaped Lola’s full lips, the blue beast stretching her tight young holes wide around the girths of his pointed glans.

Growling with pleasure at the hot silken confines of the juvenile star-explorer’s puerile orifices, the diphalic animal continued pushing his large throbbing members forward.

Aster and Deja had crawled to the front of the slowly mating couple, one with an erotic grin the other with slight worry appearing on their adorable faces as they stared lustfully at Luna’s lewd open mouthed face, the little blond already feeling so full even though she had just barely taken the beast’s fat tips.

“Are you feeling alright?” Joans ask softly, still biting a nail nervously as her other hand slid under a crimson skirt and between shapely young legs.

“Ahh- I Feel Great oh, He’s Just So BiiiIIIIGGG EEHHH!!” Lola squealed as the beast thrusted mighty hindquarters forward, shoving the entirety of his swollen cock-tips into the adolescent scientest’s pussy and anus, O stretched petals and rosebud snapping around the pointed nobs’ spiny ridges.

A sharp growl shot out of the animal’s large toothy maw, two of his powerful legs maneuvering to pin the orgasmicly screaming xeno-biologist’s slim arms down against the cavern floor.

With all the ferocity of the beast that he was, the blue animal began thrusting his massive dicks into mewling little Luna Lolaretta’s already overstretched kid cunny and booty-hole, the tight sucking nether orifices taking inch after inch of the turgid red rods with each growling plunge.

“Oh, Fuck that’s so Hot!” Valentine gasped, reaching up to touch a jeweled choker about her slender pink neck, and with a press of a slim finder the thin straps about the adolescent martian’s young nubile body fell down about her, revealing dark pink nipples and a tiny bare slit dripping with lust.

Practically jumping across the cave, Deja reached out with slender silver clad hands towards Aster’s kneeling form, petite digits grabbing the hem of the preteen’s red skirt as she exclaimed “You too Joans!”

“Wha!!” The young heavy-worlder shouted as her tightly fitting tunic was pulled up above her chest, revealing a small crimson tuff of pubic hair below toned chocolate abs, leading up to a pair of succulent ripe tits poking out like large lemons, and capped with dark thumb sized nipples.

Bouncing with their sudden release, Joans’s plump little breasts caught the juvenile martian’s burning gaze.

Bringing her sweet oval face down to lock plump lips about one of her older friend’s stiff nipples, Val began sucking the stiff nub as she brought a silver gloved hand between the gasping red-head’s spread thighs.

“Ooh, oh f-fuck Deja Ah!” Aster Gasped as the little martian began finger fucking her wet preteen pussy while still sucking the heavy-worlder’s nipple.

Still with a free hand, Deja reached between her own spread legs and began grinding slim fingers between slick needy folds.

More and more of the beast’s thick crimson shafts plowed into Luna’s tight young vaginal passage and anal track, orgasms rocking the adolescent star-explorer’s body as the turgid flesh rods pumped into her wet hot holes, their barbed nobs dragged along her clinging insides.

Like a pair of sausages stuffed into a small condom Lolaretta’s little tanned tummy bulged out obscenely as the ferocious animal continued to fuck her, his fat furry quads bouncing erratically.

The scent of Aster’s and Deja’s carnal juices leaking onto the cave floor wafted up to the powerfully thrusting beast’s blue snout, his black eyes falling upon the pink prepubescent martian’s little rump as she continued to pleasure herself and her friend.

“OH!!” Valentine gasped, pulling full lips away from Joan’s tit as she suddenly found something hot and thick pressing up against her tiny pretween twat, the little barsoomian moaning as the animal’s fat, salivating tongue ran upwards over her swollen bean and sopping petals.

So pleasurable was the beast’s prehensile mouth muscle licking in one long stoke across her steaming young sex that Deja had to pull her wet hand away from their friend to steady herself, petite pink body shivering with pleasure.

After the long tongue flicked away from her succulent folds, the martian minor turned around to collapse onto a bity pink butt next to Aster, who’s slim fingers were furiously rubbing her clit, though not for long.

“AHA!!” Aster’s slim back arched as the child plowing beast ran his tongue over her callow cunny, swollen petals spread wide over the thick oral organ, throbbing nub dragging along the bumpy flesh.

Past the preteen’s sopping slit the animals tongue traveled, the young red-head writhing as his prehensile mouth-muscle caressed the dark-skin of her toned stomach and over the curves of her perky breasts.

Flicking away from her stiff nipple, the beast brought his tongue back over to Deja’s collapsed body, making the juvenile martian mewl with more pleasure as he licked her needy hole, soft pink stomach, and delicious flat chest.

Orgasms continued to rock Luna’s young adolescent body as the animal above continued to thrust his mighty members ever deeper into her clamping depths, fat pointed glans pushing into the little xenobiologist’s intestines and small puckering cervix, forcing them open with his tapering girth.

The two swollen knots of the beast’s turgid lengths bashed against Lolaretta’s overstretched holes each time he plunged deep into the adolescent girl’s spasming insides, but the overtaxed orifices simply refusing to accommodate the fleshy bulges’ girths.

Luna’s slick vaginal passage and hot coiling guts clinging to barbed nobs, kneading the pliant tips, and massaging thick thrusting logs of crimson flesh soon proved too much for the child breading animal, prehensile tongue pulling away from the two writhing girl in front of him as he released a deep pleasured growl.

Blue furred hindquarters pressed forward one last time as the beast buried as much of himself into Luna’s tight depths as possible, her stretched anus and cunny still refusing his broad knots, an orgasmic squeal flying from the prepubescent scientist’s lips as her tiny uterus was suddenly filled by a massive pointed glans. 

Four fat furry testicles pulsed obscenely as they pressed tightly against the blue beast’s body, another growl escaping his toothy maw, mixing with Lola’s renewed mewling as she felt her small holes stretched wider than ever around his expanding rods.

Deep into Luna Lolaretta’s intestines and directly into her stuffed womb, cords of thick viscid animal cum blasted out from alien urethral slits, the sheer volume of churning slop stuffing the little space explorer’s guts and bloating her underage uterus.

Moaning and shaking underneath the mighty beast’s powerful body, Lola’s cocks bulged tummy swelled with his turbid cum, throbbing lengths blasting rope after rope of xeno semen into her.

Aster and Deja leaned against each other, chests fluttering, their naked young torsos slathered with the climaxing animal’s saliva and gazing with half-lidded eyes as they watched Luna get stuffed full with virile alien jizz.

Filled up like a water-balloon with frothing nut, Lolaretta’s womb was to full to take any more, the beast’s load backing up into her stuffed love-tunnel, and spewing out around his pussy spearing girth, the same soon happening to the jizz bloated girl’s butt-hole.

At last the beast roared with the final expulsion of sperm from his cocks, testicles empty of their contents and dumped into Luna’s little orifices, the little blond quivering sweaty mess after being so well fucked and breed.

“You ok Luna?” Joans asked breathily, still extremely turned on from the animal’s skilled use of his tongue, along with watching her six-year old friend be pumped full of cum.

Lola looked up from the stone floor, a dazed smile on her face, and giving their red-headed friend a lazy thumbs up as she responded softly “mmm, never felt better.”

“That’s GooMMM!” Aster’s statement became suddenly muffled as she found Deja’s soft lips pressing into hers.

Passionately kissing her older friend, Valentine pushed the preteen onto her slim brown back, svelte pink legs straddling the heavy-worlder’s hips.

Hands holding each other with interlaced fingers the two adolescent girls continued to make-out for a moment, tongues writhing against one another with sapphic underage lust, before Val pulled away with a gasping smile, a gossamer string of drool connecting the friends’ soft lips.

“Hey big guy!” Deja called to the beast while looking over a bare shoulder seductively, wiggling her pert little butt at him as she continued lustfully “Hope you’re not done already, you still got a few tight young holes that need filling!”

Intelligent black eyes gazed at the tiny martian slit and the brown one just beneath it, both juvenile cunts puffy and glistening with the desire to be fucked, the animal growling in seeming recognition of Val’s carnal statement.

“Ooohmmm!” Luna moaned and gasped as the beast pressed large paws back down on her petite shoulders, and slowly began to pull his turgid shafts out of the little xeno-biologist’s tight young holes.

Sucking loudly and wetly around the two broad length of crimson flesh, Lola’s tiny anus and puffy pussy petals dragged along the blue veined rods, until with a gushing pop, two massive glans with barbed ridges were extracted from her now gapping nether orifaces.

Luna moaned with release as turbid alien nut gushed out from her holes, splattering down onto the cavern floor, and forming a sticky white puddle around the lethargic blond.

Mighty padded paws stepped over the debauched mess that their ferocious owner just made, the beast stalking across the small cavern to the two other girls presenting themselves to him, their eyes gazing at his still very erect and large alien cocks, one golden pair filled with excitement, the other green pair filled with nervousness.

“Ar-are you sure about this Deja?” Muttered the red-haired preteen, eyes still locked to the animal’s members as his mighty legs stepped up to either side of the girls’ young bodies.

“Oh, it’ll be fun!” Val comforted her friend before giggling erotically at the beast’s blue fur tickling her butt, then bringing her adorable oval face down to Aster’s to give the heavy-worlder another quick kiss, stating “Trust Me!”

“O-ok.” Responded Joans, her brown cheeks blushing, just as much from her friends comforting kiss, as the heat the preteen felt radiating onto her from the animal’s throbbing dicks, thick pre leaking from their pointed glans as they lined up with both adolescent star-explorers’ sopping slits.

Before Aster could think of any other doubts, the beast thrusted powerful haunches forward, mashing his massive glans right into the two girls’ young cunts, and making them scream out with pleasure as their hot little love-holes were stretched out around the fleshy griths.

In on powerful thrust the growling animal had lodged his barbed nobs into both Aster’s and Deja’s minuscule muffs, their arms wrapping about each other tightly as they moaned with the sudden fullness inside them.

Again the Beast thrusted forward, pliant tips pushing further into the moaning children’s clamping passages, hot silken walls massaging his spurting crowns and throbbing girths.

“Oh Shit, Oh Fuck!” Aster Gasped as a mighty meat rod pumped itself into her callow depths, strong slim arms pressing Val’s tiny pink body into hers, plump brown tits squeezed under the martian minor’s flat chest.

“SO THICK OOOHH!!” Deja gasped and squealed, her thin pipette of tight adolescent flesh slowly taking in more and more one of the beast’s monstrous shlongs, its broad tapered tip dilating open her taut vaginal muscles, spongy barbs poking deep into her most sensitive spots.

“It feels great huh?” Luna muttered, having pulled herself up onto tanned knees and rubbing her cum swollen belly while grinning lethargically, thick gushes of the stuff still flowing from the blonde’s gaping puss and ass.

“YEESSH!!” Both girls screamed out in simultaneous orgasm, as the beast thrusted nearly half of his protracted lengths into their wet cunnys, glistening juices spraying out around his pumping girths.

Tightly the nearly naked little girls hugged each other through orgasmic throes, their climaxing kiddy cunts clamping down hard around the animal’s titanic meat masts, making him only speed up the tempo of his pussy wrecking thrusts, and forcing more of himself into tight adolescent paradise.

“Hmm, I couldn’t stop cumming either when he got his glans into me!” Luna noted with a coy smile at seeing her friends already writhing with several orgasms coursing through their young bodies, due to the beast’s unrelenting vaginal assaults, and making the little blond scientist wonder “I wonder if the barbs have something to do with it?”

Aster and Deja were unable to respond to their friend’s musings, adolescent minds filled with nothing but the thought of the massive members furiously fucking them.

Pouty lips hung open on both girls’ sweet faces, panting little mouths less than an inch away from each other, releasing moans and groans as they felt their cock bulged tummies press together.

The beast growled with barred teeth as he continued to thrust nearly the entire length of each titanic rod into the girls’ purile pussies, swollen knots mashing against widely stretched holes and pointed glans smashing into puckering young cervixes.

Crawling towards the debauched threesome, Luna made her way behind the madly thrusting beast, reaching towards his long tail with a small gloved hand.

Bestial mind occupied with the pleasure of hot wet flesh massaging and sucking in his fat throbbing masts, the child breeding animal took no notice of Lola lifting his tail and looking with carnal curiosity at his blue anus, muttering out “I wonder if this will work on his species?”

Lolaretta brought her adorable freckled face right up to the beast’s butt, and without hesitation mashed her soft pink lips against his ass-hole, shoving a little tongue into the blue sphincter as she did so!

Roaring with what almost sounded like surprise, the animal’s four monster balls quivered as the unabashed blond scientist began lewdly making out with his alien shitter, her tiny mouth muscle reaching surprisingly deep into him.

Another sharp roar released from the beast’s maw as he pressed himself down onto the two girls beneath him, shoving as much of his two giant shlongs into the tight quivering love holes as possible.

Feeling their cervixes rent open by the animal’s large pointed glans and having their tiny wombs filled by his throbbing tips made Valentine and Joans scream with another mind shattering orgasm, only to silence them as they began passionately making out.

Pulling her puckering lips and little tongue away from the beast’s anus, Luna watched entranced as his quad of testicles throbbed, pumping their virile contents up his two pussy hilted shafts.

Both prepubescent girls muffledly moaned in ecstasy at feeling their underage uteruses get pumped full with turbid xeno cum, and due to their slim bodies being pressed together, cock bulging bellies had no room to bloat with the clotted load.

Cords of viscid slop spewed out around the beast’s hilted fuck-logs from Aster’s and Deja’s spasming kid cunts, onto red knots, blue furred balls, and little Luna’s kneeling body.

Gasping as the hot seed spraying onto her tanned thighs and swollen tummy, Lola took an opportunity to scoop up some of the white slop with a dainty finger, and sucking it into her little gob.

“Mmm –Pwop- So Salty!” Lolaretta observed after pulling the glazed digit from her lips with a moan of pleasure and a wet pop, adding with a smile “Very tasty though!”

The beast cared not for the blonde’s opinion on the flavor of his semen, he only cared about dumping as much of it as possible into the two wet holes beneath him, their silken walls massaging his obscenely pulsing lengths and milking his four jizz-tanks for all they were worth, which was quite a lot.

By the time the last of the xeno slime spurted into both young girls’ wombs, a large congealed puddle of the stuff had formed around the threesome, after the majority of it had spewed out from the little star-explorers’ overfilled cunts.

Luna scooted out from behind the beast as he began stepping back without warning, Aster and Deja moaning softly underneath as his might red meat logs were extracted from their loudly sucking pusses.

Unceremoniously, and with a gasp from the sweaty little girls still embracing one another, the broad pointed glans of the animal’s large rigid cocks popped out of their now gapping cunts, cum flowing unabated from the steaming little orifices.

Pacing back to one of the few clean spots left in the cave, the beast dropped onto his side, toothy maw panting and mighty blue furred chest rising and falling in rapid succession, he was obviously a little out of breath.

“Aww, Did you wear yourself out?” Luna asked the deadly alien animal as if she were talking to a tired puppy, crawling over and rubbing him on the tummy, though her purple eyes couldn’t help but gaze lustily at his two still very turgid members.

“Even after ejaculating so much your still this hard huh?” Luna muttered as she reached out and gripped one of the beast’s crimson masts, her little fingers hardly wrapping around its veiny girth.

Looking over her slim shoulder at her two friends, cuddling each other in post orgasmic bliss in their own sticky puddle, Lola smiled before turning back to the throbbing length she had begun slowly jerking.

“Don’t worry; we’ll help you cum as many times as you need!” Lolaretta declared to the horny beast, before leaning in and giving one of his glans a quick kiss on its spongy side, then aiming the tip directly at her adorable face.

Opening her pouty pink lips into a big lewd 0, Luna started taking the large tip into her moist gob, the beast growling with pleasure as he felt soft dick-pillows taking him in.

“That was just rude!” Deja pouted, silver gloved arms folded across her flat chest as she walked through tropical blue foliage, the little martian continuing to complain “Leaving us in that cave after we took so much care of him!”

“He probably just got hungry and got something to eat.” Luna stated indifferently as she walked ahead of her pink skinned friend, adorable freckled face relaxed and smiling as the young scientist led the way back to their pod.

“Glad we’re not considered something worth eating.” Muttered Aster as she followed behind both of her close compatriots, dark fiery head turning left and right nervously.

Waking up in what had become a dank and smelly cave after a long night of debauched sex, the three naked little girls saw that the beast had disappeared, apparently have satisfied his urges and deciding to go do something else.

After finding a small waterfall nearby to clean themselves of the differing bodily fluids covering their nubile bodies and getting dressed, the three girls were now making their way back to where they had originally landed on the paradise planet. 

“He’s probably eating all the manticore now that they can’t smell him!” Valentine huffed, the vaporously dressed child obviously still annoyed with being abandoned by the beast while still covered in his sticky essence.

Blond head nodded in response to the angry martian’s statement, Loretta’s purple eyes scanned across the jungle ahead while observing aloud “Would explain why we haven’t run into any.”

Aster simply shivered at her friends morbid statements, not finding the idea of the deadly beast eating the other intelligent lifeforms on this planet very comforting, though she also wasn’t going to complain if it meant not being hunted and shot at on their way off planet, speaking of which.

“How much farther to the pod, Luna?” Joans asked her friend, having decided she had more than enough time planet-side and would much prefer being back at the helm of their ship.

“Should be their now!” Lola stated happily, just then the trio of little star-explorers stepped out of the jungle onto a white sandy beach, blue crystal waves gently crashing onto it, though the beautiful sight was not had cause the girls to gasp.

Further down along the shore, not far from the young threesome, stood their white egg shaped pod, along with a pile of 20 or so unconscious maticore, atop of which was the lounging form of the mighty blue beast.

At hearing the surprised intakes of breaths, the animal lifted his head towards the three girls, and before they could even react, he bounded from his atypical bed, quickly running up to Luna, who unlike her friends, did not step back defensively.

“Hey their big guy!” Lola said sweetly, lifting up a small hand to scratch the blue beast behind his ear, which he accepted with a hearty growl before leaning forward and licking the blond across her freckled face and making her giggle as she added “hehe- you’ve been busy!”

Deja and Aster looked at their fearless friend before glancing at each other and shrugging, both of them stepping up to either side of the large animal and began stroking his soft fur.

Glancing nervously over at the pile of manticore, Joans asked “What are we going to do about them?”

“We can’t leave them hear until their own find them, manticore are not known to be very friendly to natural environments.” Luna though aloud as she nuzzled her head against the beast, who seemed to care for nothing about the question, just pets.

“The ships stasis-holds can easily fit them.” Val added hesitantly, not liking the idea much, but she knew her friend was serious about such things as conservation, so she continued “After that we could just hand them over to a local patrol station, let them deal with the manticore governments!”

“there’s an patrol outpost not to many lights from here, they should be more than happy to help!” Aster continued her friend’s thought.

“Well I guess that settles that then!” Lolaretta stated cheerfully, before touching her little button nose against the beast’s head sized snout, and asking him “What about you, want to come along?”

In response to the young blonde’s question the beast roared sharply, before dragging his tongue across her face again, causing Luna to giggle; meanwhile Deja muttered to herself “I’m going to half to recalibrate the ships cleaning protocols.”


End file.
